


Blossoms

by Yoshigali



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M, set a while after xillia 2 i guess, well the pairing is more implied than anything, written for tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshigali/pseuds/Yoshigali
Summary: Alvin and Leia take a much needed vacation across Rieze Maxia.





	Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr: Alvin/Leia and cherry blossoms

“So, the next stop on Leia’s Much More Relaxed Tour of Rieze Maxia,” she rolled up her map, which was covered in markings and diagrams, noting places of interest or people to talk to when she was done with her break and back to being a reporter, “is the lovely town of Sharilton!”

Beside her, Alvin sighed. “If I’m going with you on this whole trip, why isn’t my name in there too?”

The pair stood on the deck of a ship, leisurely cruising into Sharilton Harbor. The sun was high and the ocean spray crisp. The boat seemed less crowded than it had been when they’d originally traveled the world so many years ago with Jude and Milla, but it felt a lot noisier somehow. Leia blamed the prevalence of GHS’s.

Leia looked at him, a smirk on her lips. “That’s easy! It’s because _I_ did all the planning and mapping and you weren’t even sure you’d be able to come, Mr. ‘my work might need me at the drop of a hat.’ “

“That’s Mr. Self-Employed to you, missy.”

“Psh, same difference.” She leaned on the railing, staring out onto the ocean. The wind played with her hair. It was getting longer, Alvin figured she was due for a trim soon. “What it means is that it’s hard to plan things, like this vacation. I don’t get a lot of time off, and I wanted to spend it with you.”

Alvin joined her on the railing, taking in the swell of the waves and the salt on the wind. “Yeah, I know.” His response was almost a whisper. He _did_ know how important this was to Leia, they were both getting busier and busier, and their schedules were harder to coordinate now than ever before. He owed Yurgen a boatload of favors for taking on Alvin’s share of work so he could go on this trip with Leia. He hadn’t exactly told her how difficult it was to pull off; he didn’t want to worry her about it.

They stayed like that for a minute, quiet, standing side by side. Leia leaned into his shoulder, and he moved his arm to wrap around her. It was nice to take a moment to relax, to just...be together.

After some time a bell rang, signaling to the passengers that they were approaching the harbor. “Well,” Alvin pulled away with a disappointed sigh, “I’ll go get our luggage.”

Leia grabbed his sleeve. “Wait, wait, look at that.” She pointed to the water, no longer the pure blue of the ocean but littered with pink petals.

“Now that’s something.”

Leia turned to find a crew member, and asked about the flowers covering the bay. “Oh, that’s just the cherry trees. They’re in season this time of year, and the petals get everywhere. The road to Sharilton is practically solid pink now!”

Leia’s eyes widened and a smile grew on her face. “Thank you!” She turned to Alvin, nearly bouncing in glee. “This is so cool! There’s nothing as extreme as this in Leronde! Elize must be loving this right now, we should make sure to spend time with her under the trees and–”

“Woah there,” Alvin put a hand on her head to calm her down. “I’ll go get our bags, and you make some new notes on that map of yours.” He pulled a pen out of his pocket with his other hand, offering it to her.

“We are _so_ coming back here,” she called out to his back as he went below. “Make sure you get Yurgen to take your calls next year too!”


End file.
